My One True Love
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: An "If I See You In My Dreams" fanfic. This ties up all the loose ends presented in the OVA and TV series.


My One True Love  
  
Note: This is an "If I See You In My Dreams" fanfiction. The ending of the TV series was bittersweet and tragic when Masuo had to say goodbye to Nagisa for an entire year thanks to his transfer out of his hometown and into a big city. The story begins at the train station after a year has passed. He still thinks of her as his Darling. Miho, the lovely, energetic young lady who worked with Masuo, still considers him a friend but has found happiness with someone else at work. Since she has matured, Masuo almost doesn't recognize her, especially now that she is expecting her first little one. Reflecting upon this, he wonders if his proposal will be accepted or rejected. All he can do is step forward and have courage, as well as faith.  
  
Chapter 1—Waiting For You  
  
It was 12:00 midnight at Tokyo Station. Nagisa sighed, tapping her watch, and wondering why Masou's train was so terribly late. In his letter, he had written to her that he would try to arrive before New Year's Eve. He would be lagging, but she knew she could trust him and was eager to see him again. It had seemed like an eternity since they last said goodbye, but her heart could not help but yearn to know what it felt like to be wrapped in abounding love. It was 12:30 when the train arrived, but Masou was exiting just as he had said. When he saw Nagisa, he foolishly ran toward her and slipped on a patch of ice. Nagisa, gasping, frantically ran toward him and caught him in her grasp. "You almost had quite a spill there, Masou. What am I going to do with you ?", she questioned, laughing merrily. Helping him back up to his feet, the two walked under the diamond- speckled sky and began chatting with each other about the events that had occurred in their lives since they had been apart.  
  
When Masou had heard the news that Miho was married, he couldn't believe his ears. "Is she happy though ? I mean...Did she ever forgive me for my feelings about you ?", Masou questioned. "It was painful at first, you understand. But, she knew that you were telling the truth when it came to our special connection to each other. In fact, she called me just the other day. It seems that fairly soon she will be welcoming a new arrival into the world.", Nagisa said, her cheeks turning rosy. Masou was enthralled. He was pleased that Miho finally found happiness and couldn't wait to hear more about how far along she was in her pregnancy. But, then he hearkened on his own desires yet again. He still had the engagement ring he had worked so tirelessly for in his right pocket. However, he could never find the right words to express what he really felt at that moment for Nagisa. He had known her for such a long time, and he wanted so desperately to bring her joy. But he could never find the courage to ask her for her hand in marriage. Now was not the right time, but he would continue to pursue his one true love until he was able to let her know of his undying affection. For the moment, he was quite content with holding her hand in his and watching the sunrise in the east. There was something magical about it, something serene and ethereal. Spring could be sensed in the air. With it, new life would abound. Before Masou parted from Nagisa again, he caught her up into his arms and kissed her lovingly. Silently, he made his New Year's resolution to exert more confidence and have more self- esteem would not be in vain. He only prayed that she could continue to have patience with him, but he knew that his unspoken promise to her that had been sealed with a kiss was sincere and forthright.  
  
Chapter 2—Setting the Mood  
  
Masou was hired for a new company and for once in his life he was making a difference where he worked and not held back because of his bumbling ways. For the first time ever, he wasn't messing up and he carried himself with dignity, pride, and an empowering sense of authenticity. Nagisa was still working for the same elementary school and enjoying her work. But, the highlight of her day was getting a call from Masou on his lunch hour. Today, the call was different. She could detect reassurance in his voice, as well as optimism. He wanted to meet her for the weekend for dinner and a movie. She was very excited. It had been a long time since she had been on a date, so she told him she would be wearing her best dress for a night out on the town. When the conversation ended, she found herself lost in a daydream, pondering what Masou had planned but her rhapsody ended quickly when her students came in from recess. She wouldn't have to wait much longer to see her beloved Masou had planned for them the coming night, but her excitement and eagerness of the evening ahead was very apparent.  
  
That night, Masou met Nagisa at the bus stop and his jaw nearly fell to the pavement when he saw her in her sensational black sequined outfit. Masou didn't look too shabby himself. In his gray two-piece suit and tie, he resembled a clean-shaven, handsome young man that had everything together in his life. Just as he had promised, Masou took Nagisa to the fanciest restaurant in Tokyo, waiting for the opportune time to propose to her. After they had ordered their meal, Masou told her the real reason he had brought her to the restaurant. "I know this has taken me quite some time to confess, but I cannot see myself without you in my life. Would you do me the honor and grant me your hand in marriage ?", Masou inquired, his brown eyes longingly gazing at her from behind his square spectacles. He had retrieved the beautiful diamond from his pocket and displayed it to her. Her blue eyes lit up merrily and her smile seemed to glow. "Yes, oh heavens, yes ! I would gladly marry you !",Nagisa said, holding her delicate hand out to accept the magnificent diamond ring. Neither of them believed what had just occurred. It seemed that the heavenly powers had intervened for them to make a commitment to be together for the rest of their lives. Even if they had been told they were an unlikely combination according to their horoscopes or by the foresight of a supposed "psychic" deemed to be single the rest of their lives, none of those sources were reliable to begin with. They had each other and were honestly in love through any sort of circumstances and they would hold on to one another for support in jubilance and in mourning.  
  
Chapter 3—Old Friends, New Memories  
  
Masou hadn't seen Miho for over 3 years now, and at last she had appeared on the most important day of his life. She was with her husband Uedo and her little girl Haruna. She waved at him from the congregation looking vivacious and radiant. He could hardly wait to talk to her again and update himself with the changes in her life. But he was caught up in the moment of seeing his wife to be promenade down the aisle in her pristine wedding gown. The wedding fanfare began to play and Nagisa walked elegantly down to join Masou. Her cheeks flourished as she gazing passionately at her husband to be and joined her delicate hand with his slender, gentle one. They recited their vows and shared their first kiss as a married couple. Overcome, Masou picked up his new bride within his arms and paraded past his family and friends crying tears of ecstasy.  
  
During the reception, Miho and her family walked up to the newlyweds. Miho was hardly recognizable since she had matured so much in the time that Masou had been away from home. Haruna, their little girl, was growing up like a weed and she was simply darling. The good friends were both happy for one another, especially since their life-long dreams of settling down and having a family of her own. Miho was no longer harassed at work since Uedo was a 6th daun degree black belt and protected her if the need arose on the job. But a situation like that had never occurred again, not even a lewd remark was fired at her because Uedo was intensely powerful and very respectable. Masou was relieved when he had heard this news. He didn't understand why some men had to be driven by lust rather than logic, but at least there were chivalrous gentlemen still around who treated women with dignity and equality.  
  
After speaking to one another for quite some time, Miho and Masou vowed to stay in contact by wireless phone and give each other calls from time to time. They embraced again for the first time in a long time, and then said their farewells for the night. Masou watched the family leave while he strode along the marble floor with his newlywed bride in his arms. He still felt like he was half-asleep and half-awake when he held Nagisa close to his heart, but deep within his soul he realized that he was living in reality and nothing could ever destroy the elation he and Nagisa felt. He would make certain that feeling of alleviation would last forever.  
  
Epilogue  
  
As the years passed, Nagisa and Masou had their own house, two children, and one big, fluffy mutt. The eldest child, a boy named Seiki, was about 7-years-of-age and a fantastic student. Even for his age, he had begun to question the meaning of life and his role in the Universe. Seiki's sister, Megami, was one year younger and idolized her older brother. The two got along wonderfully and adored each other, as well as their schooling, their parents and their dog, Pocki. From time to time, Seiki, Megami and Haruna played with each other in the Community Park as their parents sat back socialized and laughed together, reminiscing of days gone by. As the day passed into dusk, each family embraced one another and called their children to return to them. It was always difficult to say goodbye, but every one of them realized that goodbye was certainly not forever. Tomorrow would come, and it would bring an even more illustrious day.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt August 11, 2003 


End file.
